


Planning

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Wanna One (Band), Wanna One Go - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Kissing, Massage, Scary Movies, Sleepy Cuddles, Touching, hwangdeep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 13:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: [Set during Wanna One GO s2 ep2]Jinyoung takes Minhyun up on his offer and slides into his bed when he gets scared.





	Planning

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick ficlet because I really like this ship and Minhyun is life. ♥️
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ^^
> 
> Feel free to shout at me in the comments below (^_-)

 

_x_

 

Jinyoung stirred, poking his head out from the hoards of coloured plastic balls. He squinted tiredly, trying to take in the room as much as he could with the bright light from the main room in his face. Didn't they dim the lights earlier? A sudden chill ran down his spine and he shivered, pushing himself up in a sitting position. It was too quiet- not even one member snoring. There wasn't any movement either so everyone must've gone to bed.

He swallowed, nervously running a hand through his hair as he stood. His waist hurt from his rainbow bed and his joints silently cried out in pain as he tried to stretch quickly. Jinyoung staggered out of bed, bowing his head to avoid the lights as he made his way out the small room. The movie from earlier really was getting to him and he tried to not fall over his feet as he hurried to Minhyun's room.

_"If you get scared you can come sleep with hyung."_

Jinyoung clearly remembered Minhyun's words. He paused in front of it to glance behind him before diving straight in, climbing over Minhyun quietly to settle on his right side. He wiggled slightly worming his way onto the futon and pulling his legs upwards.

Jinyoung snuggled closer, pressing himself tightly to Minhyun's side and burying his head in his chest. Minhyun made a soft sound as he stirred, turning almost instantly to wrap an arm around Jinyoung and hold him closer. Jinyoung gave a contempt sigh, pressing his face into Minhyun's chest and inhaling his fresh and soapy scent. Minhyun always did smell good.

"Hmm." Minhyun groaned softly.

"Did I wake you, hyung?" Jinyoung whispered into Minhyun's shirt.

"No," he yawned, "Did you get scared?"

"A little," Jinyoung admitted, "And I was cold. And sore."

Minhyun chuckled at Jinyoung's whining, his hand moving to affectionately rub Jinyoung's back.

"I told you the ballpit wasn't going to work."

"I knowww geez." Jinyoung's voice was muffled by the fabric.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just like sleeping with hyung. It's warm." Jinyoung curled into Minhyun more as if to emphasise his statement.

"Of course it is." Minhyun grinned, resting his chin on the top of Jinyoung's head.

Jinyoung shivered as Minhyun's fingers ran down his spine, massaging him softly.

"Is this fine?"

"Mmm."

Minhyun smiled, "Are you falling asleep?"

Jinyoung shook his head as much as he could in their position.

"Yah, you're going to smother yourself."

"Imnot. Keeprubbinghyung." Jinyoung mumbled.

"Aish. You kids are so demanding."

Jinyoung hummed softly.

After a few silent minutes if Minhyun softly massaging Jinyoung's back he stopped, earning him a soft whine.

"Are you sore anywhere else?" Minhyun asked softly.

"My shoulder."

"I see."

Minhyun moved his hand to Jinyoung's exposed shoulder, fingers softly kneading the sore muscle. Jinyoung gave a pleased hum, flexing his shoulder slowly.

"And my waist." Jinyoung said quickly when Minhyun's touches ceased.

"Your waist?"

Jinyoung nodded quietly, glad Minhyun couldn't see how red his cheeks were. Sure this was normal to some kind of extent but he absolutely loved when Minhyun doted on him and gave him any kind of physical attention. Not that he'd ever admit it but still. Besides, his waist really did hurt and Minhyun' s hands worked magic.

"Which side?" Minhyun's voice rang softly in his ear.

"Both.."

This time Minhyun nod his head, hand slowly sliding down his back to gently press against his lower back and the hip which laid against the floor. He did his best to massage it but moved to the exposed hip which offered easier access. Jinyoung held his breath, focused on the way Minhyun's fingers ghost over his hip. The touch was hesitant at first before he pressed his fingers down harder. Jinyoung twitched involuntarily as a muscle was triggered.

Minhyun chuckled lowly, his chest rumbling softly against Jinyoung's red ear. He licked his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and thanking who ever that Minhyun couldn't see his unnecessary blushing cheeks. Jinyoung swallowed, breath hitching as Minhyun's thumb slipped over the edge of his pajama shirt. He tried not to shudder as the rough thumb traced a pattern over the thin skin of his hip. The rest of the fingers followed and in no time at all Minhyun's entire hand rest against Jinyoung's naked hip.

Goosebumps scattered over his skin as the hand stroked him gently, massaging in between his tickling touches every few seconds. Jinyoung almost lost it when Minhyun's fingers tentively slid over his smooth stomach. They burned his skin, leaving a trail of fire as they ghosted down and over his protruding hip bone. This time he did shudder visibly and jerked his head up to find Minhyun's face in the dark.

Minhyun was looking at him, a soft smile playing on his lips as his fingers continued their innocent ghosting.

"Did you plan this?" he asked cheekily.

"What? N-no- hyung-" Jinyoung cleared his throat.

"Then I guess we should get back to sleep-"

Jinyoung's fist curled around the fabric of Minhyun's shirt.

"No? Was there something else you wanted?" Minhyun hummed.

Jinyoung opened his mouth but no words came from it.

"Is that an invitation?" Minhyun leaned down, brushing their noses together.

Jinyoung took a shaky breath and closed his eyes, tilting his head back and sliding his leg over Minhyun's hip.

" _Definitely_."

Minhyun had to control himself as he moved to tangle his hand in the hair at the back of Jinyoung's head, gently but firmly holding him in place as he brushed their parted lips together.

 

_x_


End file.
